Various types of cushioned clamps are known in the art for securing objects or payloads to separate structures. Additionally, cushioned clamps that electrically ground the payload to the separate structure have also been utilized. However, many of the designs that have been implemented suffer from drawbacks. These drawbacks include labor intensive manufacturing, assembly and installation, and parts that may be susceptible to less optimal performance over time. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a design for a conductive cushioned clamp assembly that does not suffer from these problems.